Logical Defeat
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Harry just needed to overcome this small obstacle to get to the Cup. Sadly, Sphinxes aren't only known for puzzles. When logic crash onto lack of common sense. Written for the Houses Competition Year 5! Drabble One-shot!


Harry blinked at the creature in front of him.

The feline body of the being diverged from the animal denotation only by the smiling head of a woman giving him the most intense of looks.

It was truly a sight, a real sphinx before him that kept silent while waiting for him and… that worried him slightly.

There was genuine interest, a thirst for knowledge that the Gryffindor had only seen on Hermione when she would find a book she had yet to read or something that gave her more insight over a topic.

The Sphinx's lips parted, her voice surprisingly lacking any form of accent as she spoke. "You are the mysterious Harry Potter, aren't you?"

He nodded without hesitation, knowing that the creature could have easily jumped at him and possibly succeeded in mauling him. The Boy-Who-Lived was confident in his spell-casting but having a being this quick near him was… dreadful.

She continued to look at him like a cat would to a mouse, minus the feral hunger and the illogical eyes that a predator like she would have.

"Are you scared of me, little one?" It was so infuriating, to be mocked without a chance of being able to defend himself. This very situation was bringing back quite the repertoire of bad memories before his first year at Hogwarts, before he was old enough to formulate ways to avoid getting punished by his uncle and aunt.

The feline-like being stopped, her brow rousing so suddenly and she sighed.

"I will not kill you, Mr. Potter. I think there are enough mortal traps within this maze that my direct application isn't required." She assured, so genuinely and bluntly.

Yet Harry decided to keep his guard up, his hold over the wand tightening as he felt the pressure starting to get quite fear-inducing.

The Sphinx sighed again and this time she advanced slowly upon him, Potter's eyes squinting as he braced for an attack, to dodge or-

_**Purr~**_

Harry blinked as the creature brushed on his side, pressing her head on his arm in a comforting way. It was something the boy had already seen before, back last year when Hermione slowly played with her pet.

He had never approached Crookshanks but the sight of the brunette playing with the purring furball was something that would leave him with an empty sense of self. It was a strange nostalgic emotion that connected to earlier in his life, when he first held a kitty that Mrs. Figg had offered to him during one of the few times she would have him warm vibration of the small life in his arms sent chills through his bones, but none of those was unpleasant. To hold something loving and caring, to have someone that didn't outright hate him or avoid him.

It was a nice sensation-

"It seems you are a little more relaxed now." The Sphinx's voice brought him back to reality as he found himself staring right into her eyes, her smile moderated. "It would seem my little attempt did work after all."

He blinked. "W-What? Why are you-"

"You are an interesting figure in our society, Mr. Potter. At least in the British branch." She started with a calm but collected voice. "But what makes you interesting isn't the fact you managed to defeat the Dark Lord as a toddler, no..."

Potter frowned, confused as he had his full attention shifted to the train of thought the Sphinx was bringing out to the world for him to listen, the task of the maze forgotten as he found himself endeared to the explanation.

"You were there to stop the monster of Slytherin from decimating Hogwarts' students at the mere age of 12, you were there when you faced Sirius Black at the age of 13 and… you accepted the insanity that is this obsolete tournament barely showing hints of fear at the challenges, you braved the tasks before the maze and now you are here… with me."

Until now he had stood against unreasonable monsters that wanted to have a piece of him during the tasks and… now he faced something- no, _someone_ that he could hardly get the strength to fight against.

This Sphinx wasn't illogical and wasn't driven by animal-like impulses… that left Harry to deal with quite the dilemma.

"Why did you dive into the danger?"

She breathed the question dreamily.

"And before you reply, I wish to expand on what I wish to know from this question: Why you, a tired 14-year-old boy that wishes nothing more in life than normality and peace, would accept being thrown in the danger by someone that is way more capable to deal with this kind of danger?"

Harry's mind mounted a protest, trying to argue almost instantly as the question was relayed that this was done to save his friends, to protect them and-

But what if he was the one causing them to be in danger? What if, with his sense of heroism, those he cared for were actively endangered rather than protected?

"Maybe there isn't truly a reason."

The feminine voice mused once more.

"You can be a hero when someone is in danger of events beyond your understanding… but what if someone was actively pushing you to act upon it? What if…"

"I was being manipulated?"

Her toothy smiled returned and he flinched at the sight.

"Bravo! I commend you for this but...**you still have a choice to make:** You either continue this path and see the ruins of your life or… you take a step in another direction." She hinted at the path on her side that led to the closest exit of the maze.

There wasn't much to decide with this logic ruling over his thoughts.

The title of the Daily Prophet of the following day would pass to history:

_**The Boy-Who-Lived backs away from the challenge. Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, still to be found.**_

* * *

**AN**

**Author's Notes:**

**House: Snakes**

**Drabble**

**Class: 5**

**Prompts: [Creature] Sphinx**

**Subject: History of Magic**

**Word Count: 994**


End file.
